


Ghosting

by BelovedSpace



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSpace/pseuds/BelovedSpace
Summary: Shane and Ryan go off to investigate alone. Together. But only one returns.





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> Uh idk how these things work since it's been so long since I've written anything. Prepare to be sad and see all the angst I have pent up. Big shout out to the Shane cult for encouraging this!
> 
> Also!!! TRIGGER WARNING!! Slight use of suicide. It is not graphic

And just like that he was gone.

No goodbyes, no apologies, and definitely no happy-sappy feelings. Just gone.

Shane over looked his limp body with wide eyes, no matter how often he blinked he still saw him behind his eyelids. He blinked hard against the tears already streaming.

He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left. Just himself, without his other half. He sobbed until he dry heaved. Just because it was his fault.

So the tall, lonesome man got up. He got up and stumbled, falling over Ryan's cold body. He grabbed at his clothes and face, clawing at anything he could hold on to desperately.

"Ryan," Shane's voice was nothing but a whisper in the large room. The nurses hung their heads in respect, or maybe they wanted to avoid the bone shaking sobs echoing in the room. Before he could fight back, he was dragged out of the room so Ryan's family could file in.

The last thing Shane heard that day was the heart wretching sobs of Ryan's mother echoing down the hospital halls.

▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎

It had been a solid month since Ryan's death, and here Shane was, sitting in the bathroom of their old apartment. His face was pressed to the laminate floor as the events flashed in his mind like lightning.

He saw Ryan's contorted face, his limp dead body, and the disappointed gaze of his mother. That's when his body shook and quivered.

Throughout the apartment, sharp breathy sobs were heard. He finally sat up from the pain and heaved; his face planted firmly in his hands.

Shane stood up almost out of instinct. In a flash, his keys were snatched up and he was running down the stairs of the building.

The cold air hit his still wet face as he scurried to the car. The keys jammed in the ignition.

He barely acknowledged the car ride. Before he knew it he was already at the grave site.

Shane rubbed the tears off his red face and trudged up to Ryan's grave stone. The remaining visitors of it glared at him at they walked away, although he ignored them.

He squats down and puts a hand on the stone. "Oh, Ryan," his voice was barely above a whisper. "What am I supposed to do?" He choked up again and stiffled a sob. "Tell me what to do."

"First you have to sharpen up big guy," a familiar voice rang behind him, however, there was no one else in the cemetery. Shane spun around and covered his mouth with his hands.

Before him was a shadowy/see-through Ryan who wavered in the light.

"You okay big guy? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Ryan's mouth turns up at the edges.

Shane started to run towards him when he stopped. He glanced back and frowned at the grave stone. "But- but you're-" his hands grapple at his hair with stress. "You're dead!" he laughs out a cry.

"And you're alive. Are we stating the obvious?" Ryan scratches at his neck, his  _ghost_ neck.

"T-this means... ghosts are real," Shane's eyes widen as he looks at Ryan. He wipes his face as to test if he was hallucinating or not.

"Yes, like I've said thousands of times," Ryan chuckled sadly. "I just wish I didn't have to prove it _this_ way," his projection flickered.

Shane ran towards him and clasped at the air, all be felt was a shiver run down his spine. "I- I can't feel you," he panics a bit, his eyes searching Ryan's ghostly figure.

Ryan's face was the epitome of distress. "I know, Shane." His voice gained an edge. "I wish I was still with you. It's... different here, as in being a ghost. I can't always be with you like this, but just know that I _am_ here. Whether or not you can see me." His cold hand brushed Shane's hair off his forehead and drifted to his cheek.

Shane's hand hovered over the cool spot, as if he was there. "There was so much I had to say," he choked out a sob, staring into Ryan's cold, dead eyes.

"I know," and with that, Ryan flickered out of sight.

▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎

Doing things around the apartment was different now, knowing Ryan was there. Wherever he went actually.

Filming at Buzzfeed got easier as time went by, just knowing that Ryan was there with him.

Shane still had his low points; however, Ryan always seemed to be able to liven up the energy around him. He appeared a few times too, but it never was enough.

Tonight, Shane sat in his bed, feeling nothing but himself in that lonely apartment. He curled up into a ball and stared at his bedroom wall.

The flashbacks happened, this time the entire scene of the accident.

They were investigating a bridge, one similar to Goatman's bridge. This one was just higher.

Shane had been taunting the demon just as he always did, this one just seemed to retaliate. One moment Shane was there and the next he was holding Ryan by the shirt against the railing. All it took was one more shove.

And that one more shove ended his life. The sound of Ryan's screams echoed in his mind that night. The neverending sight of Ryan's, twisted mangled body at the bottom of the ditch. How he had survived until the next day boggled his mind.

It was enough to make Shane believe. And so he did.

Shane wept. He wept for Ryan, his family, and last of all, for himself. Why? It was his fault Ryan was dead and he could barely live with himself. He often pondered if thats why Ryan was haunting him. Just to wait for the perfect time to take revenge.

His body convulsed on the bed, the sobs all too familiar and hard on his body. Inside his brain rang the words 'your fault' over and over again.

And the cold came back. He shivered and hugged his shoulders, seeing Ryan appear next to him on the bed.

"Shane," Ryan's voice had a weak, echoey sound to it. "Don't blame yourself." He brushed what tears he could off of Shane's face.

"But it's my fault! You're dead because of me and I loved you, Ryan. I loved you so much and never got to tell you," Shane's body convulsed again as he exclaimed.

Ryan was speechless, his blank, dead eyes widening. "Shane-"

"Don't even say anything, it's too late," he rolled over, putting his back to Ryan. The chilly air was suddenly gone. So Shane shoved his face into the pillow to stifle his cries.

▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎

No one had seen Shane in weeks. He was not taking care of himself.

Today he sat on the edge of the very bridge Ryan had been injured at. Shane really thought of ending it all, but before he could decide Ryan flickered in beside him.

"You shouldn't do this," Ryan's voice was desperate. "Don't do this to yourself, please. For _me_ , Shane. Dont waste your life away to _this,_ " he motioned to the ditch below their dangling feet.

"It's my fault," Shane said without looking up. "If I'm with you I can make it up to you. I can be with you again," he seemed in a trance.

Ryan made eye contact with the demon down the road. "You!" He exclaimed. "Let him go!"

"He's grieving, Ryan. That's not me; although, if he jumps that's on me." The demon grins from ear to ear.

"He doesn't deserve this! Let him live," Ryan did not stand down. He glanced back at his friend, who was so cautiously sitting on the edge. "Please." His voice cracked.

The demon laughed. "As if. If he dies you two can go to heaven, if he doesn't, you go to hell. Simple as that,"

"Then I'll go to hell. Let him go," Ryan pleaded. During this, Shane looked over. He clearly heard it all in his mind and frowned. His friend deserved heaven, right? It would be on his own terms. So with that, Shane pushed off.

▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎

Shane woke up all groggy, like being under water for a long time. He sat up with a groan and looked around him.

Around him were white marble walls with old antique light fixtures like torches. He finally made eye contact with someone, and as his eyes adjusted he made it out as Ryan.

He got up and ran despite being sore and crashed into his friend, loving that he could feel him again.

"Ryan!" He laughed and laughed with tears in his eyes. "Shane, oh my god get off," Ryan wheezed as he peppered his face with kisses. He wiped his face, but secretly enjoyed it.

"Is this heaven? Or am I going crazy?" Shane almost giggled. Ryan went quiet.

"Yes, Shane. We're both dead; you jumped off the bridge," his voice wavered as he took Shane's face in his hands. "So yes, we're in heaven together." His eyes appeared wet.

"Despite that, I wouldn't have it any other way," Shane shook his head with a bright smile. "I love you," he was almost breathless.

"I love you too," Ryan's face softens. "Now let's go have our own share of nirvana, hm?" He stood up and grabbed Shane's hand, and together they left the world behind.


End file.
